mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Criatura
Las criaturas (en Inglés, creatures) representan guerreros, sicarios, bestias y monstruos que sirven al jugador, generalmente para luchar de su parte. Dado que casi todas las criaturas pueden atacar cada turno para reducir la vida del oponente, o pueden bloquear los atacantes del oponente, las cartas de criatura son fundamentales para gran cantidad de estrategias de mazo. Descripción Las criaturas son jugadas en la fase principal de su propietario, cuando la pila está vacía. Cuando una criatura entra al campo de batalla o cambia de controlador, tiene lo que comúnmente se llama "mareo de invocación" hasta el comienzo del próximo turno de su controlador. Una criatura con mareo de invocación no puede atacar o usar una habilidad activada con un símbolo de girar o enderezar en su coste, pero sí puede bloquear o usar cualquier otra habilidad que tenga. Una criatura girada no puede atacar, bloquear, o ser girada como un coste. En la esquina inferior derecha de cada carta de criatura están la fuerza y resistencia de esa criatura, respectivamente. La fuerza es la cantidad de daño que una criatura hace a un oponente o a otras criaturas en combate, y la resistencia es la cantidad de daño a la que puede sobrevivir. Una criatura con daño igual o superior a la resistencia de otra criatura tiene "daño letal", y al infligirle daño la destruirá. De forma similar, cuando una criatura ve su resistencia reducida a cero o menos va al cementerio de su propietario (aunque técnicamente no ha sido destruida). Cualquier daño que reciba una criatura se acumulará hasta el final del turno, momento en el cual todos los daños son removidos de las criaturas. A diferencia de otros tipos de carta, casi todas las cartas de criatura tienen un subtipo, también referido como "tipo de criatura". No hay reglas inherentes a tipos de criatura, pero si muchas cartas que afectan a subtipos específicos. Sin embargo, los tipos de criatura están normalmente asociados con ciertos colores y habilidades, por puros propósitos de ambientación. Por ejemplo, los ángeles son casi siempre poderosas criaturas blancas voladoras, las arañas son habitualmente criaturas verdes con gran resistencia y una habilidad para bloquear criaturas voladoras, y los trasgos son a menudo criaturas menores rojas con habilidades auto-destructivas. Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 302. Criaturas ** 302.1. Un jugador que tiene prioridad puede lanzar una carta de criatura de su mano durante una fase principal de su turno cuando la pila esté vacía. Lanzar una criatura como un hechizo usa la pila. (Ver la regla 601, “Lanzar hechizos”.) ** 302.2. Cuando un hechizo de criatura se resuelve, su controlador la pone en el campo de batalla bajo su control. ** 302.3. Los subtipos de criatura son siempre una única palabra y están enumerados después de un guión largo: “Criatura — Soldado humano”, “Criatura artefacto — Gólem”, etcétera. Los subtipos de criatura también son llamados tipos de criatura. Las criaturas pueden tener múltiples subtipos. Ver en la regla 205.3m la lista completa de los tipos de criatura. ''Ejemplo: “Criatura – Hechicero trasgo” significa que la carta es una criatura con los subtipos hechicero y trasgo.'' ** 302.4. Fuerza y resistencia son características que sólo tienen las criaturas. *** 302.4a La fuerza de una criatura es la cantidad de daño que hace en combate. *** 302.4b La resistencia de una criatura es la cantidad de daño necesario para destruirla. *** 302.4c Para determinar la fuerza y la resistencia de una criatura, empieza con los números impresos en la esquina derecha inferior, luego aplica cualquier efecto continuo aplicable. (Ver la regla 613, “Interacción de efectos continuos”.) ** 302.5. Las criaturas pueden atacar y bloquear. (Ver la regla 508, “Paso de declarar atacantes”, y la regla 509, “Paso de declarar bloqueadoras”.) ** 302.6. Una habilidad activada de una criatura con el símbolo de girar o el símbolo de enderezar en su coste de activación no puede ser activada a menos que la criatura haya estado bajo el control de su controlador continuamente desde el comienzo de su turno más reciente. Una criatura no puede atacar a menos que haya estado bajo el control de su controlador continuamente desde el comienzo de su turno más reciente. Esta regla es llamada informalmente la regla de “mareo de invocación”. ** 302.7. El daño hecho a una criatura por una fuente sin debilitar ni infectar se marca en esa criatura (ver la regla 119.3). Si el daño total marcado en esa criatura es mayor o igual que su resistencia, esa criatura ha recibido daño letal y es destruida como una acción basada en el estado (ver la regla 704). Todo el daño marcado en una criatura se elimina cuando se regenera (ver la regla 701.13, “Regenerar”) y durante el paso de limpieza (ver la regla 514.2). Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Criatura : Es un tipo de carta. Una criatura es un permanente. Ver la regla 302, “Criaturas”. Más rápidas, más fuertes, mejores Las criaturas son actualmente mejores de lo que eran hace diez, quince o veinte años. Esto es debido al fundamental desequilibrio de poder entre criaturas y hechizos que introdujo la Alpha.1 Desde la Alpha ha habido un esfuerzo constante para hacer a las criaturas más fuertes en comparación con los no permanentes.23 Amistoso con las criaturas El verde y el blanco son los colores principales de las criaturas (tienen la mayor proporción de criaturas en comparación con otros hechizos) por lo que son los que más aprecian que utilices criaturas (recompensándote con buenos efectos por jugar criaturas, tener un cierto número de ellas en el campo de batalla o en tu mano, etc.).4 Véase también * Tipo de criatura Referencias # ↑ Sam Stoddard. (9 agosto 2013.) “Dealing With Power Creep”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (27 enero 2012.) "Power creep that seems to have happened", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Sam Stoddard. (15 noviembre 2013.) “Where the Wild Things Are”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (5 junio 2017.) “Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Tipo de carta Categoría:Glosario